


Dib Was Right

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🛸 Invader Zim 🛸 [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass-Kicking, Badass Family, Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Crime Fighting, Dib Is So Done With This Shit, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Believes Dib, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Kicking Irken Ass, Not gonna lie this is everywhere, Other, Panic, Random & Short, Randomness, Sorry it's not perfect, Sorry it's so sloppy, Team Up, Team as Family, Teamwork, War, fighting aliens, i was bored, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: When the Irken Armada invades Earth everyone finally believes Dib about there being aliens.That doesn't matter though because now Membrane family plus Zim must stop the Armada from enslaving humankind.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Professor Membrane
Series: 🛸 Invader Zim 🛸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Dib Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I decided to write since I'm bored.
> 
> This was supposed to be kind of crack based but somehow it got really overdone lol.
> 
> Please enjoy this random little story!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

"Come on!" Dib yelled as too his father and sister who were running right behind him as they all followed Zim towards his house. "We're almost there!" He said as he tried to ignore the Irken soldiers shooting at them and commanding them to stop.

Dib knew that if they got to Zim's house before they were caught than Zim's weird security protocols would handle the soldiers.

"Run faster, Membrane Humans!" Zim could be heard yelling ahead of them as he held tighter to his little robot named GIR who was to busy screaming delight to actually know what was going on.

"Do you think we're not trying?" Gaz yelled back anger and annoyance in her voice as she kept pace with her father; who like herself was wondering how Dib had gotten so fast.

Before Zim could respond to Gaz he ducked in panic and hit the ground flat as a laser went over his head nearly hitting him. He clung tighter to GIR who had stopped screaming in joy and had gone silent now understanding how much danger they were in at the moment.

"Zim!" Dib cried out as he watched his frenemy hit the ground; before he could stop himself he was running towards the other boy with fear in his eyes wondering if he had just lost his best friend and the only person who ever truly knew him. "Zim... " Dib trailed off his voice filled with fear as he felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw Zim still down on the ground still unmoving.

The fear was quickly replaced with relief as he heard a small groan of pain come from Zim and a few coughs. Dib came to a stop ignoring the Irken soldiers that were still heading towards them as he watched his frenemy slowly get to his feet once more now holding GIR even tighter than he had before. It seemed that both the little alien and his tiny robot were both fine if not be it a little roughed up and dirty.

"Zim, are you...?" Dib started as he pressed a hand against his frenemy's shoulder but before he could get the rest of the sentence out he suddenly let out a small scream as he, Zim, and GIR were all lifted into Professor Membrane's arms alongside Gaz.

"Sorry kids no time for chatter," Professor Membrane apologized as he headed towards Zim's house which they were nearly too.

For a moment Zim was too surprised having been picked up by the adult human to know how to respond but after a moment he shook his head and looked towards the door that led towards his house.

"Computer!" Zim called out gripping tighter to GIR who was now back to screaming in joy. "Open door!" He yelled knowing that if they got to the door before opening it than they would all be dead before even touching the doorknob.

Zim turned his head to look behind them to see that now the Irken Soldiers were even closer than before and he silently cursed himself for staying down so long but he knew there was nothing to be done about it.

"Dad, They're gaining on us," Gaz said to her father confirming to the others what Zim had already known.

"We have to get to the door, Dad!" Dib said in a voice filled with panic though it was clear that he was trying to keep it out of his voice.

Professor Membrane was about to tell his children that he understood but stopped as he saw the door to Zim's house swing open for them and watched as the eyes of the lawn gnomes around the front yard start to blink a bright red. Professor Membrane looked at the door for a moment before a stern look washed over his face and he held closer to all three of the children plus the miniature robot that were in his arms.

"Hold on, Kids," Professor Membrane ordered as he forced himself to run even faster than before sweat slipping down his face wiping away the dirt and grime that had covered his face when the first waves of the Armada had attacked. He felt hands and nails bit into his robotic limbs but he ignored it as he got closer to the door. He's feet hitting against the sidewalk that led up to the door and before he could think twice he flung himself and the children through the door.

"Computer close and lock door!" Zim order without hesitation as he stayed on the ground with the other four. "Computer initiate high-level security protocol!" He ordered without a second thought dark pink eyes wide as he waited to hear the sound of the entire house armoring itself to fight.

No one moved or said a word as they heard the house lock itself down, they could hear armor sliding over the outside of the walls as well as weapons readying themselves to fire at any moving thing. It didn't take long for the house to fire at something and if the explosion was anything to go by then it had clearly hit one of the Irken Soldier's ships that had been after them.

After a few seconds of listening to the house fire at things outside the five slowly moved off of one another and out from under one another, Professor Membrane still wouldn't let the three children and the small robot go far though. He kept them in a small circle where their backs were pressed against the wall and where he was in front of them his back facing the door clearly keeping them safe from anything that might be able to get through the door.

They were all breathing heavily trying to calm their heartbeats down as they all stayed silent, GIR was the only one to make any noise as he sat in Zim's lap and the only noise that came from him was slight whimpering sounds of fear.

"I told you," Dib said softly causing everyone to snap their heads towards him in confusion.

"Son?" Professor Membrane asked as he carefully moved one of his hands towards Dib to see if he was okay.

"I told you!" Dib suddenly yelled causing everyone to jump back in surprise at the sudden outburst. "I told you aliens were real but no one believed me!" He yelled glaring at his father with anger and sadness. "You never believed me ever!" He screamed as he felt all the anger, sadness, and emptiness that had welled up inside of him for so long finally come to the service. "You didn't believe me when I told you Zim was an alien, you didn't believe me when I told you GIR was a robot, and you sure as hell didn't believe me when I told you that Zim was part of an Armada of aliens that want to take over Earth!" Dib growled out between gritted teeth.

"Son... " Professor Membrane started as he tried to reach for his son's shoulder but was quickly stopped by Dib knowing his hand away.  
  
"It doesn't matter if Zim has been on our side for the last two years you still didn't believe me!" Dib yelled not trying to knock his friend down but also trying to get his point across to his father. "You never believed me about anything; but what do you have to say now!?" He screamed as he stood up trying hard to stand tall even though with his dad on his knees before them he was still taller. "Now we're going up against an invasion of aliens that don't give two shits about anyone that they hurt," He yelled throwing his arms up in annoyance and rage.

"You're right, son," Professor Membrane said surprising Gaz and Zim who were watching the entire fight unfold before them. "You're right, I should have believed you," He said a weariness in his voice as he looked at his oldest child.

"You're damn right, I'm right!" Dib yelled anger still running through him as he looked in his Dad's eyes. "But we don't have time for the Dib was right conversation." He said in annoyance still in his voice as he crossed his arms. "No matter how much I wish we did," He said as he turned his head slightly to look at Zim, Gaz, and GIR who were all looking at him with slightly wide eyes. "We still have a planet to save," Dib said sternly as he looked back at his dad who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Professor Membrane stuttered out unable to hide his surprise about his son's shift in topic.

"We need to save the planet," Dib said once more as he looked at his Dad, "We can work out our family issues later but there won't be a later if we don't stop the Armada and save our world," He explained knowing that it was the only thing they could do.

"And countless other worlds in the process," Zim pipped up as he raised his hand to break his silence.

"Exactly!" Dib said excitedly as he point towards his frenemy. "We need to stop the Armada and end their ran of terror once and for all," He said with a stern nod as he looked back towards his dad. "We're all going to need to work together and bring them down," He told the four around him who were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Zim, Has weapons we can use," Zim said as he stood up alongside Dib still holding GIR tightly in his arms who was clapping in agreement.

"And with Gaz's bloodthirstiness and your brains Dad we can beat them," Dib explained looking back at his father though he was still mad at him he knew now wasn't the time.

"You're right Dib we can beat them," Professor Membrane said after a moment a small proud smile on his face as he looked at the four in front of them.

"Damn right I am," Dib said as he nodded his head. "Now come on let's think of a plan to finish these guys once and for all," He said before looking to Zim. "Mind taking us to your lab?" He asked knowing that, that's where they needed to go to get everything that they needed to fight.

"Right this way," Zim said as he waited for both Gaz and Professor Membrane to stand up before leading them towards the toilet that would take them down to his lab.

They would win this fight and discuss their family later but at the moment they needed a plan and they needed weapons to save their world and one another.


End file.
